Playing with fire
by FaelanaSnow
Summary: Dragons & Vikings had never gotten along, they'd rather be rid of one another than be near, but what happens when one open minded Viking boy comes in between both, Viking and Dragons. Will changes be made or will things only get worse?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own HTTYD in anyway.**

 **I would like to inform that things from the first movie will be different from what happened in the film. I'm still a noob at writing (especially fanfics) so forgive me for any MS words or poor grammar. I hope to see a review from you.**

* * *

There was a time, long ago, where dragons roamed the skies and Vikings walked the earth. They fought, killed, and slaved the beast for there own amusement and to study on the best way to kill them.

They'd torture the beast until it dyed, either of starvation or wounds to deep to heal.

It had been nothing to the Vikings, they'd easily get rid of the deceased and trap more only for them to have the same fate.

Vikings where a cruel spices, they didn't deserve to walk the earth with there barbaric ways. They only caused destruction everywhere they went. Killed, slaved and raped there own kind.

They where soulless beast.

And so the dragons of that time, had decided it was about time to rid the real BEASTS from there home, to get rid of every single one of there kind to where none was left, not even the evidence that plated there once existence.

The dragons knew it wouldn't be that easy to wipe out a whole spices in one or two days much less years soon to come. It would take time, and lots of planning.

So they waited, years and years..and after having to watch so many of there fellow brothers and sisters die to the hands of those devils, they decided it was time to act.

The queen who sat in the base of her mountain, steaming lava melting around her massive body, it was a feeling of pure comfort. She stayed in her spot for over a century, and she planned to stay there a little longer.

She had no reason to move her body and hunt for food, her followers who saw her as there protection did that for her, and she saw them as her protection as well.

They'd hurt for food, and bring it back to her and drop it into the pit where she laid under the red mist that formed it's way up covering her entire body from sight.

But now, with so many of her hunters being taken out by those beast, she decided to act and send out her more reliable and trusted brother. Váli.

One of the fastest of there kind, and an invisible force in the night. He was and has always been untouchable and unseen.

He was her most prized possession, and she knew she'd never let him out of her claws. None of them could leave her, cause they need her...and she needed them.

How else would she survive?

Years have passed since she ordered Váli out to kill the Vikings, while her other brothers and sisters left to fetch food for the fat queen.

He'd be gone days even mouths before returning to her...but this time he didn't return as scheduled. He was beyond late. She needed to know the process of how everything was going with wiping out the Vikings closet to her home.

Yet he never showed.

That is...until the late night that held cold winds and wet air that smelled of rain.

She could smell him from where she laid deep in her pit of hot boiling lava.

She focused on his smell, focused on his being and then with eyes snapping open she called out his name from inside of her head.

Váli. She purred. Come to me.

And as she ordered; she felt his mind connect to hers.

She could almost see from his eyes in a blurry view of flying over the ocean beneath.

But something else worried her, she smelt more then her Váli...she smelt...Vikings.

She felt the wave of air deep down in her hotness as thousands of her brothers and sisters came swooping in to the cave, and among them was Váli..

The many dead animals and fish came dropping down, yet she ignored it and let her food fall beneath her into the pool of lava.

She felt anger, hot raging anger that made her blood boil hotter then the substance that tried to swallow her.

She knew, at that moment Váli had betrayed her, and his own kind...

She could smell the Vikings as if they where in front of her. She wanted them to feel her wrath, to see there pathetic forms cower before her.

And so she pushed herself up, her mouth stretching open wide as she quickly moved to where her fave broke free from the cloud of red mist that hides her from view, and in her anger she snapped her jaws around the laziest of dragons (besides herself) and swallowed it whole before her multiple eyes snapped to the smell which held the Vikings.

The other dragons swarmed around her, all racing to the exit to get away from the anger that was sweeping from her whole.

Just as Váli was pushing away from the stone he sat on to get away, she snapped at them. You traitor! She roared as her large teeth snapped together just as Váli and the Vikings flew off away from her teeth that now dropped with flesh blood that had the taste of a Viking.

Her eyes followed them as they raced up with the other dragons, and again she pushed up and snapped just nearly getting the end of his tail, but instead her teeth sinked into the scales of a monstrous nightmare as she watched her new pray get away.

She was angry.

She wanted to kill.

She wanted to kill those demons who had brainwashed her Váli...she'd kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own HTTYD or any of the characters.**

 **This story will be different from the movie.**

 **Thank you for reading and commenting. Hope you enjoy and leave a comment!**

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he leaned heavily against Astrid, who's arms where tightly wrapped around his waist to keep him in place as they flew though the dark chilly sky back to Berk.

"Hiccup, we're get you to Gothi as soon as we get-"

"No.." Hiccup said with a shortness to his breath that made even Toothless whine.

Astrid felt a bit annoyed at that, she wasn't sure how bad Hiccup had gotten hurt, she didn't even see it happen, but the way he acted told her otherwise..and that maybe it was bad..

"They won't know about Toothless.." Astride said to try and comfort him enough to be seen by the elder. He needed to be healed if it was life threatening..but she couldn't tell. Not while so high off ground in the sky and on the back of the night fury.

She looked down at the smaller boy who now laid limp in her arms, he didn't speak a word. Not even when they finally landed.

With fear and panic filling her she slowly pushed Hiccup up as she climbed off Toothless who had lowered himself to his stomach to make it easier.

She then grabbed Hiccup under his arms and pulled him off, which wasn't much work..with him being so small and skinny. Her axe was heavier then him.

She laid him on the ground and immediately her hands ran over him body to find any kind of injury, but she hadn't expected such an injury..

Gasping she pulled her damp red hands away from the smaller Vikings side. She hadn't noticed the red liquid that colored her arm armor from where she had been holding him on the way back..but now with hands colored in red she didn't know what to do..

She looked around and when seeing no one there she pulled a small dagger from her boot and cut the green fabric away, she pulled at the leather vest and when it didn't come loose as quickly as she needed it to, she cut that too and than ripped his tunic open to reveal the deep wounds that laid bleeding heavily at his side.

Gasping at the wound, she looked away with watery blue eyes. They landed on the dragon who sat across from her smelling the wound and before she could yell at him to stop, he licked it until she stood and pushed his face away.

"Don't!" She sneered. "Y-you'll only make it worse!"

Astrid knew she needed help from the village, as much as Hiccup wouldn't like it...she had to. To save his life. She couldn't do this alone.

Looking at the motionless, pale boy who laid in the tall green grass by the small pond, she narrowed her eyes on the dragon...

"Hide.." She warned. "I'll be back with help..if not, he'll die. Don't interfere, or you'll be a dead dragon."

With that said she twisted around and ran to the sleeping village.

She didn't hesitate to bang on the healers door and even yell for help, she knew and even hoped it'd wake the village. They needed to know about the nest..

After another few bangs and yells the door was pulled open with a small white haired woman who held a wooden stick at her side. She stared up at the blonde with her all knowing eyes. And before Astrid said anything, she felt like Gothi already knew the situation.

Gulping, Astrid focused on the task, and told the elder about Hiccup, not noticing the small crowd forming around behind her.

Gothi looked away from Astrid, and instead focused on the dirt beneath her bare wrinkled feet as she drew her stick against the earth, and behind Astrid came the voice of Gobber, who had seemed to pop outta nowhere.

"Ah, she says bring him to the light-ow! I mean to her.."

Rubbing his now sore head from the wrack from her forever living stick, he turned to Astrid. "Who is she talkin about anyway?"

Astrid turned back to where she left Hiccup and Toothless. "Hiccup." She said as she begun to run back, hoping and praying to the Gods that he was going to be okay.

While she ran, she could hear the sounds of feet behind her, following her into the woods that lined there village, and from there she made her way to the cove where she had first met Toothless, and had left a possibility dying Hiccup.

She sighed in relief when she found his body was still there, and seeing Toothless nowhere in sight. She hoped it stayed that way.

She fell to her knees at Hiccups side and quickly brought her fingers to his neck feeling for a pulse. She felt it, but very weak. And when she looked down, she saw why.

Blood had soaked the grass around his body from the wounds from his side that was still bleeding out.

Before she could do anything, she saw big meaty arms grab Hiccup from under his neck and legs, lifting him up from where he laid. His right arm dangled from his side, while his head rolled over into Gobber's chest.

The walk back was quite.

And when Gothi got him, Gobber laying him on one of the beds, he was pushed out and the door was slammed shut.

That's when everyone seemed to notice that one person, who slept like a rock didn't know of the damage done to his son.


End file.
